


Glory Stories （by Medeafic）

by Xianyun



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Biphobia, Bisexuality, Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, Glory Hole, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianyun/pseuds/Xianyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has developed an obsession with glory holes. Zach is sure he's just confused.</p><p>Chris迷上了寻欢洞。Zach很肯定他只是一时糊涂。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory Stories （by Medeafic）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Glory Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178446) by [Medeafic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medeafic/pseuds/Medeafic). 



“有些东西是你与生俱来的。” 

“胡扯。” 

“你不是认真地试图跟我说，这是靠后天培养而非天生吧？”Zach问道，为了避免人行道上一个形迹可疑的家伙而转了个弯。自从Zach为了拍电影搬回LA之后他们就开始半常规地一起晨跑，而今天他们因为忙着辩论，比往常跑得要慢不少。 

Chris痛快地对着水壶喝了一大口水，Zach瞥了一眼，看到了Chris吞咽时喉咙的动作。Chris喝完了水喘了口气，“我说的是，他们为此开设课程是有道理的。” 

他们关于故事的辩论一路从小说转到百老汇接着到了电影。Chris坚持说讲故事或许是一门艺术，但只要有练习和努力，任何人都能做得到。 

Zach不同意。 

他们又跑了四分之一个街区，Zach喘着气说，“但如果这是可以教得会的，那为什么还有那么多粗制滥造的小说和电影？” 

“我不是说你能教出天赋，”Chris纠正道。他用手背猛地一擦汗湿的嘴唇，Zach闻见了他汗水的味道。那味道不可思议地吸引人；闻起来清新又健康。“例如，无论你有多努力，我们都知道你是永远无法与我的聪明才智相比的。”Chris尽可能地保持着一副面无表情的样子，随即就得意于自己的幽默感而哈哈大笑起来。他被自己的脚给绊了一下；Zach坚忍地继续跑了下去。“总之。我的意思是，讲故事是让我们变得人性化的一部分，而且肯定有个讲好故事的方法。只要你真的想学，就一定能学得会。” 

Zach不由自主地渐渐投入到了这场辩论之中。他们十天前才开始拍摄，而他仍然喜爱着这种相互矛盾的怀念和兴奋之感。他几乎忘了自己是有多么享受同Chris进行智力大碰撞。 

“然而，你是如何定义‘故事’的呢？”Zach问道，“别跟我说这只是个语义学概念。” 

“不是。当然是古典主义的啦。” 

Zach挑起一边眉毛，“含糊不明，”他喘着气说。 

“有好几种不同的观点呢，”Chris表示同意，“但只要是在真实的故事里，就一定会有些事情改变。” 

“所以你昨天说的那个把咖啡洒在了自己衬衫上的故事也是种艺术咯？你没完没了的描述有力佐证了你现在的观点是对的——即使你自己都同意那是多余的阐述——但除此之外，确实有些什么事情改变了。你的衬衫。”Zach的长篇大论好似他不想再跑下去了，Chris也放慢了自己的脚步。 

“人物内在是需要发生一些改变的。还有那不是故事，是个趣闻啦。” 

“十三岁时候被你妈撞见你正在打飞机的感人故事？” 

“小插曲。” 

“还有，你竟然用抒情手法再现了第一次有姑娘玩你菊花的场景？”Chris上个礼拜四跟他说了这件事，就在新拍摄之后第一轮喝酒之后，当时他们待的比别人都迟。Zach得承认，那确实吸引了他的注意力。Chris亲切地细细描述了一番。 

Chris撅着嘴思索道，“充满诗意的叙事诗。而且我希望你能明白我菊花的象征意义，那是我的人格作为一个整体的代表。” 

他们俩同时笑了起来，“但他们仍然都只是故事的种类。”Zach说。 

他们现在已经回到了Zach住所的附近，黑色的天空逐渐转为紫水晶一样的颜色，黎明将近。时间刚好足够Zach洗澡，刮胡子，去化妆间变身为Spock。Chris的规定时间通常晚的多，但他说他想早点上妆。这样让他有机会能进入角色，或者用他的话说叫Kirk-Up。 

他们的速度慢了下来，转为散步，Chris说，“我坚持自己的定义。在任何真实的故事中，改变都是至关重要的。这以人类本身的条件为基础。人不会总是一个样子保持不变的。” 

“除了你，”Zach说。“上帝不让Christopher‘Percect’Pine有任何改变。” 

“除了我。由生到死都有绝妙完美的菊花。” 

Zach的回应是头顶上传来的一声哀嚎。是Harold，它趁着他们先前离开的时候溜到了外面，还不肯回家去。现在它在Zach邻居门前的一棵棕榈树上爬到了一半，四肢紧紧地缠在了树干上。 

Zach不禁窃笑起来，Harold毛发根根竖起，尽显着猫科动物的愤怒。Chris不赞成地看了Zach，赶紧跑了过去够猫，却被Harold挠了一下而发出嘶的一声。 

“该死，”Chris喊了一声，伸长了臂膀抓住了Harold抱在怀里。他脸上有一道长长的抓痕，手臂上也有好几道。“化妆师今天又会对我发火了。” 

Zach接过Harold，它现在像只布袋子似的乖顺又无精打采。他对Harold感到难过，更对Chris感到抱歉。那些抓痕红肿，像是发炎了。 

“毕竟没有这样的菊花嘛，”他说，“如果你这么愿意为了只猫牺牲自己的脸。进来吧；我给你找点消炎药膏。” 

*** 

“这就是为什么我说这是可以教会的嘛，”Chris总结道。他发表了一通辩护：引用了伊利亚特的口述传统，18世纪小说的崛起，以及所谓的好莱坞公式来证明讲故事是可以学得会的东西。这让Zach在化Spock妆的时候确实被逗乐了，尽管他仍然坚持有些人是天生的叙事者。FX和化妆师完成工作之后，Zach额外多等了几分钟，确保耳朵被固定住了。Chris已经打好了粉底做完了造型，脸上Harold制造出来的抓痕几乎已经看不见了。化妆师本希望在Chris开拍之前再上一层粉，但在化妆师下手之前就他们就跑去喝咖啡了。 

Zach研究着自己的Star Trek脚本，好奇着Chris显得相当坚持的好莱坞公式是不是也适用于他们的电影。他为这个想法感到难过。“但你完全忽略了灵感。缪斯。假使说，荷马不是在歌颂阿基里斯的愤怒，取而代之唱起了他老妈狂怒地撞见他在搞一发又快又下流的手活的话会是怎样呢？” 

“她不会生气的，Zach。她是个治疗师，才不会因为这种事情生气呢。灵感嘛，可以简单的如同剪纸一样，抑或是神奇的有如坠入情网。” 

他对上了倒映在镜中的Zach的双眼。 

“天哪，老兄，”Chris说。“那眉毛，那发型，我深表同情。” 

“哦，操你的，”Zach打了个哈欠说道。他喝掉了最后一口咖啡，又冷又难受。 

Chris问道，“所以，出柜以后怎么样？”他舒服地躺在椅子上，头发被抓成了和昨天拍摄场景时同样的乱糟糟模样。Zach看着他，忍耐住伸手过去摸一摸的冲动，手指在半空中绷紧，转而牢牢握成了拳状。 

“挺好。”这是Chris第一次问起他关于出柜的事情，所以他补充道，“我还挺惊讶的，这成了头条新闻。” 

“哦，你哦。” 

Zach想念Chris笑起来的样子，他笑起来时眼纹像个手风琴。他的一脸笑意：无拘无束。 

“消息出来的时候我本来想给你打电话的，”Chris继续说，“但你当时正忙着成为名人呢，我不想打扰你。只有你，Zach。” 

“只有我什么？” 

“只有你可以让出柜变成这么成功的事业前进助力。” 

“是吗？我不敢肯定呢。时间会证明的。”他低头继续看起脚本来，知道Chris不会觉得自己无礼的。 

Chris是Zach从未与之闲聊过的那个人，这对Zach来说意味良多，而他怀疑Chris是否知道这一点。他们争辩过许多次，但争辩的主题却无关紧要，例如是Eugene O’Neill还是Tennessee Williams对美国喜剧作出更为持久的贡献啦（当然是Tennessee，Chris怎么还能抽着烟想到别人的呢？），超过25岁的人是不是还应该吃果冻（结局就是，他们不应该）。 

上一部电影的时候他们也谈了很多关于自己的事情，向对方展示自己的缺陷以供观察评价，对自己的个人弱点征求意见，比如Zach没法停下来纠正别人的细节问题，还有Chris巨大的不安全感。 

所以Chris问“我能不能问你点事？很私人的那种？”的时候，他一点都不吃惊。  
“当然。” 

“你能不能告诉我，寻欢洞是什么样的？” 

Zach目不转睛地看着Chris，眼神非常严肃认真，从Chris咬着的嘴唇，看到他因好奇而皱起的眉毛。Chris下巴上有个小小的粉刺，在粉底之下模糊可见。“我麻烦你再说一遍？” 

“我想我表错意了。” 

“到底，为什么，你认为我很熟悉寻欢洞吗？” 

“真的表错意思了。我没有想说的这么直接的。而且，我也不知道你是更喜欢舔还是被——” 

“这很失礼，老兄。该死的。”Zach的语气半开玩笑，但是一半…也是认真的。“你该庆幸我们很快就得上镜了，因为不然的话我会揍你的，对着你的脸用力地揍一顿。你会骨折流血，贴一脸消毒纱布。” 

“哇哦。太生动形象了。慎重声明一下，我不觉得寻欢洞是个坏东西。所以，你去过吗？” 

“好——了，我们到此为止。”Zach从椅子上站了起来。 

“等等。”Chris抓住Zach的手把他拽了回来。“可能我的说法彻头彻尾的错了，但那是因为我不知道怎么样才能把自己想问的事情表达得不那么讨人厌。那也是为什么我觉得自己可以来问你的原因，因为你习惯了我说话像混蛋。你知道我是什么样子的人。” 

是啊，Zach知道他是什么样的人，但通常Chris说了讨人厌的话的时候，在Zach的怒火面前都是得意自负的样子，然后才拿着自己做的最好的手工点心来道歉。他从未有过这样可怜巴巴的眼神，前额的汗水闪烁着微弱的光泽的样子。 

Zach问，“这一切跟我有什么关系呢？” 

“没关系。好吧。在你出柜的时候，你说过想要加入对话的。” 

“我可以向你保证，我并不是指展开一段关于寻欢洞的对话。”他摆出了Spock的腔调推回了这个话题。有时候，只要他想，他就能控制的住自己的脾气。 

Chris垮下了脸。“我不知道。我无意失礼，只是觉得你可能去过。” 

“Chris。”Zach挣开了Chris握在他手腕上的手指，向旁边走了一步。“你也有其他的Gay朋友。你不用跟他们一起工作的那些。无论你想问什么，对他们开口可能都要更合适一点。” 

*** 

几天之后，他们之间的气氛逐渐缓和了点，Zach认为，Chris要引用‘一段对话’的话也就意味着他肯定看了不少关于出柜的访谈。 

在JJ忙着用替身来标记场景的时候，Zach悄悄走到Chris身边说，“有时候，你就像是不知道自己该说什么不该说什么。” 

“我知道。辩解一句，我不知道只要提到G洞就是歧视的意思。” 

“不是这样。关键是是你突然对我发问，一副我当然去过的样子，你只要色胚样的等着确认回答就行。还有，看在上帝的份上啊，别管那个叫G洞。” 

“那样更糟吗？” 

“没错。而且回答一下你另外一个问题，我的回答也是，是的。” 

“嗯？” 

“没错。我去过。”他盯着地上好像那儿有一分钱似的，而Kirk舰长的表情立刻变成了近似于在演绎贵族遗孀的震惊模样。“但也没去多久。” 

“什么时候…”Chris的声音逐渐变小了，“我能问吗——等等，所以我们现在是在谈这件事了？” 

“是的，Christopher。我们正在对话了。出于好奇心，你看了多少我的出柜访谈？” 

“全部的。你上次去是什么时候？” 

“听起来挺彻底。你看了全部的访谈，却从没给我打过一通电话？前阵子吧。” 

“什么时候你带我去一次？” 

Zach盯了他一会儿，露出一个再适合不过的窃笑。“我不知道这样的直人地方。不符合我想要的。抱歉。” 

Chris忘了自己的头发做过了造型，他抬起一只手摸了摸头。“Shit。”他抱歉地对发型师挥了挥手，然后说道，“不。不是直的那种。我是说你去过的那种。那种——Gay类型的。”他脸红的像个第一次说脏话的孩子。 

发型师逮住了他们俩，对着Chris粗心大意的手好一顿斥责。Zach对突如其来的对话中断心存感激，试图解析Chris的要求在某种程度上——无论是哪种方式——都讲得通。 

“好了，Spock，我们要你到这儿来——”JJ抓着他的肩膀把他拉到位置上，然后直直地看着他的脸说，“Mr.Spock，情绪控制很好，但这儿的你更像是过度震惊。平稳一下情绪，好吗？” 

这出场景是和Zoe对戏，但整场下来，Zach都能感觉到，有双亮蓝色的、充满好奇眼睛隐藏在摄影机之后的黑暗之中，正紧紧盯着他看。 

*** 

“你是在回避我吗？因为感觉起来你就是在回避我。” 

Zach站在拖车门口低头看着Chris好战的表情和脸颊上的擦伤，那是两天前一场拍摄留下的小小遗赠。那天的拍摄已经结束了，Zach刚结束了用凝胶加固自己的Spock发型的工作。 

“我没有在躲你。” 

“如果你不想带我去G洞，那就没那个必要啊。” 

“我充分意识到了这点。” 

“那就是为什么你表现的像个A-hole*一样？”Chris的笑容变得傲慢又自信，但Zach太了解他了，知道这都是演出来的。  
*A-hole:暗示asshole，混蛋。 

Zach同情地看了一眼他，“Gretchen，别再试着提起G洞了。不会发生的。”Chris噗嗤一笑，与其说是被逗乐了更像是如释重负。“进来吧。坐下来跟我解释一下你对寻欢洞突如其来的入迷是怎么回事。” 

Chris两手插在口袋里。“不是突然的，我这个兴趣。”他慢慢地拾级而上，越过门槛时飞快地瞥了一眼Zach。 

拖车里有了Chris之后突然显得狭窄了不少。“你热吗？”Zach问，“我感觉热。我要关了暖气。” 

“你觉得Ben的拖车里面比从外面看起来的更大吗？”Zach在冰箱里摸索着拿出一瓶水的时候Chris问道。Chris坐在舒服的沙发上，留给Zach那把不怎么舒服、笔直靠背的椅子。 

“我感觉这是个我体会不到笑点的笑话啊。”Zach一口气喝了半瓶水。拖车里太热了。 

“你知道，因为他拍的那个电视剧嘛。博士啥的电视剧。” 

“他拍的是电视剧Sherlock。Doctor Who是别人演的。” 

“真的吗？”Chris一脸惊呆的样子，Zach笑了起来。“但我问过他关于博士电视剧的事情啊。他回答的时候像是知道我在说什么一样。他从没纠正过我。” 

“哦，天啊。哦，Pine。Ben拍的是Sherlock Holmes。他一定是被你弄混了。” 

“该死。”Chris作了个苦相，拍了拍自己的脸。“我太他妈尴尬了。别笑我，Zach。每个人肯定都觉得我是个讨厌鬼。这可不妙。” 

等Zach终于平复下来可以开聊的时候，他说，“但你就是个讨厌鬼啊，Pine。接受并且拥抱现实吧。” 

“我不想接受现实。我要努力改变，”Chris说，Zach咯咯笑得嘴都干了。“我从来没想做个蠢货。有时候事情就是在我不知道的情况下发生了。我试过缓和一下状况；好莱坞让每个人都变得奇奇怪怪的，但我不想永远都被贴着个混蛋的标签。” 

有点尴尬。Zach在手里扭着已经空掉的水瓶，终于想出点说辞来。“Ben不应该顺着你的话说的，”他提议道，“那是英式幽默之类的吧。但你做自己就很好了啊——好吧，除了没有安全感那部分。我以为你上一部电影带来的事业成功能比看起来的要给你多一点支持呢。” 

Chris别过了脸，但扔在滔滔不绝。“像是和奥斯卡得主Denzel Washington一起工作不会让我感觉自己不够格？我看了篇报道，说是那辆火车都要比我更有说服力。Tom Hardy，Reese Witherspoon——哦不，在他们身边我从来没感觉自己不够格过。” 

等话到结尾之时，Chris更像是在对自己喃喃自语。Zach伸手捏了捏他的肩膀。“放松点。你现在回来和像我这样的二流货色一起了。我敢打赌，有我在能让你感觉自己超一流。” 

Chris转过头来看着他。Zach没法解读他的表情，而且那神色转瞬即逝。“你监制并出演了Margin Call。你在舞台上出演了Angels获得无数好评。上帝啊，你还出柜了！你从来就不是二流货色，Zach。你好的不可思议。” 

除了在访谈里他们互相褒奖不算，Chris从未在Zach面前说过这样的赞美之词。这感觉完全不一样，他不知道该如何回应。“多谢，”最终他说道。 

“没关系。” 

不，这太超过了。Zach抽回了放在Chris肩上的手，“没关系？你是怎么了，Pine？之前你从未在意过自己的混蛋倾向。据我回忆，你把这些都算作是你人格的基本构成呢。还有寻欢洞？我甚至都不想知道了啊？” 

“你就不相信我想努力变成个更好的人吗？改变我的人生故事？” 

“借助去寻欢洞来改变？” 

“好吧。一个不一样的人。一个比我的玻璃罩子拥有更多人生经历的人。一个有更多性爱经历的人。或许变成一个你比较不会觉得是个混蛋的家伙。” 

这就是全部了，Zach可以停止取笑的口吻，缓和下他们假装—但是还是有点认真成分的—竞争。如果他必须如此。这仍然无法解释Chris对随便的同志性爱突如其来的兴趣——等等，Zach现在想到了——“你曾经被男人舔过老二吗？” 

如果Zach不是这么了解Chris，他会以为Chris在沙发上扭来扭曲、舔着嘴唇、眼神落在Zach的裤裆处的样子——他会以为Chris是在诱惑他。 

“可能吧。”Zach没回话，他阴着脸补充道，“没有。” 

“你有舔过老二吗？” 

“只有那一次，”Chris说，仿佛Zach应该很清楚他在说什么一样。 

Zach，突然间，真的明白过来Chris在说什么。“GQ派对后的那一次？”Chris点了点头。“不，Pine。哦，不。不，不，不。那次不算。” 

*** 

GQ派对之后Zach一次都没再想过那时候的事情，可Chris一旦提起了，回忆就如电影一般在他脑中回映了起来。 

派对本身糟得可以。他们好长时间没见，一起喝了好多好多酒，那双大大的蓝眼睛一直靠着Zach的脸旁边。夏特蒙特酒店里挤进了太多的名人，漩涡一般来来去去，Zach不得不牢牢地盯住了Chris好让自己觉得是固定住的。 

Chris开始讲一个让Zach有所误解的故事，他们相互矛盾地聊了好一会儿，直到Zach指出来说故事里的姑娘其实是个男人。这其实没什么意义，Chris再三地含糊念起那句绝妙台词——“我说过了我多想知道你是什么样子的！”——也没有用处。 

Chris开口要他帮忙，帮着Chris跌跌撞撞地走到他的酒店房间里很容易，远比Zach假装他只是要做个好朋友要容易多了。 

“你喝了多少啊？”Zach问过了，放纵着自己声音中的不满意味。Zach在Chris外套口袋里摸索着钥匙的时候，Chris重重地靠在他身上，搞得他们俩一起摔在了套房门上。 

“没多少。没多少啦。” 

“还有，是谁点了杯马提尼还不肯吃橄榄的？” 

“我是留给你吃的。我可是个绅士。钥匙在我裤子里。” 

“她也是这么说的。”Zach让Chris靠在墙上，试图找出个解决方法。他一根手指勾进了Chris的口袋里，努力忽视掉Chris脸上露出的笑容和他湿漉漉的嘴唇。他又伸进去一根手指，Chris的笑容得挑逗了起来。Zach抽回了手说，“你不可能醉的要人帮忙从裤子里找出钥匙来。” 

但是Chris转了个身把脸贴在墙上，拎起外套一直拉到腰间，露出了他的翘臀和裤子前袋的入口，“这样试试呢。更容易点。” 

后来，Zach告诉自己，他没喝那么多，他不应该这么做。他应该说，Pine，你喝醉了；别浪费时间了。但是在那时候，已经不是由他的大脑来控制身体了。 

他往前走了一步，两手插进了Chris紧紧的口袋里。Chris站都站不稳，整个人都靠在了墙上，带着Zach跟他一起往前倒。他的胯部正贴在Chris的屁股上，而Chris——Zach可以向法院起誓——Chris向后推了回来。 

他们两个僵站在那儿，Zach对着Chris的脖子呼出一口酒气。 

“他妈的，Chris，”Zach说道，Chris打断了Zach的讲话，他扭动着靠在墙上的脑袋，与其说是在跟Zach更像是在对着他的肩膀说话。 

“快动手啊。”Chris抓着Zach的手腕推了一把——就在那儿，Zach的手指终于碰到了金属。他摸了好长一段时间才抓出了那把难找的钥匙。夏特蒙特酒店该死的老式钥匙；一张门卡就不需要在口袋里摸那么深了。他们肯定才是有错的那个。Zach应该投诉。 

Chris转过身来看向Zach，他仍然倚靠在墙上，面带笑容。“你到处乱摸。我喜欢。”  
“你喝醉了。赶紧的。” 

试了好几下才把钥匙插进锁里。Chris倾身靠过来，盯着Zach的脸看，又看看锁，又转回看着Zach。 

“该死，”Zach埋怨着又试了一次。 

Chris的鼻子都贴在了Zach脸上，他的吐息热辣而有杜松子酒味。“典型的佛洛依德时刻。你不这么认为吗？快点，Zach。快点，宝贝。为了我做啊。你可以的，宝贝。对准钥匙，然后插进去。” 

“你需要上床睡觉了。哦，终于。”门锁发出一声轻响，门开的瞬间他尽量让自己不要发出一声太明显的如释重负的叹息。“快点，酒鬼。”他两手缠在Chris的腰间把他往上拽。“跟我一起走，帮帮忙啊。你死沉死沉的，我都要扛不住了。” 

“留下来再喝一轮嘛，”Chris请求道。Zach摇了摇头，一脚踢上了身后的房门。“留下来喝吧，求你了？”床就在几步之外，但Chris在最后一步上绊倒了，拽着Zach一起倒在了羽绒被上。“求你了给加点糖？” 

“Chris，放开我。”Zach轻笑着说，但事情很快就变得尴尬了。“你要捏碎我的衣领了。快点，松手。” 

“你松手。” 

Chris的手指又热又粘，像个小孩一样，Zach剥下他这一只手，Chris立刻就粘上另一只手，咯咯地又笑又叫。 

“Pine—” 

“吻我。” 

像是嘴巴里塞了几个棉花球一样，Zach的舌头变得粗笨干渴而无用。他现在和Chris鼻尖对着鼻尖，骑在他身上，他们的腿交缠在一处——他能感觉到——Chris在裤子里硬了，微微地向上挺了几下和Zach摩擦在一起。 

“吻我啊，Zach。求你了？” 

Zach只是想闭着嘴巴在Chris嘴角贴一下的，吓唬他一下然后就爬下来，找个正确姿势坐在床上再脱了他那双蠢鞋子。他会把Chris安置在床边以防他淹死在呕吐物里。到了早晨，他就会给Chris打个电话，问问他现在觉得脑袋怎么样，随便丢几个关键字看看Chris会不会上钩，是不是记住了什么事。 

这就是他的计划。 

而真正发生的是，他粗野慵懒地吮吸着Chris的舌头，任由Chris的胳膊抱在自己身上。Chris的大腿紧紧地缠上了Zach的大腿，Chris毫无羞耻地弓起身子，把他们两人翻了个个儿。 

“操，Zach。Zach。” 

Zach感觉到有湿漉漉的吻落在自己的下巴上，脖子上被重重捏了一下，让他贴着Chris勃起了，Chris响亮地对着他的锁骨呻吟了一声，让Zach胸口里尽是Chris呻吟的回声。 

作为一个醉鬼来说，Chris算得上动作很快的了，Zach想，他感觉到自己的衬衫已经被从裤子里拽了出来，一直拉到了小腹上方，接着他意识到下面会发生什么。 

“Chris…” 

“Zach。” 

Zach又有了计划。他大声地提醒Chris想想自己正在做什么，Chris就会清醒过来，乞求他的原谅——接着Zach就可以转而看着Chris安全的上床睡觉，早晨的时候打电话拿他取乐了。 

再一次的，计划落空了。嘴唇贴在他的小腹上，皮带被拽开，拉链被拉下时发出震动的响声：这一切都让小Zach发动了政变。事情就要发生了。肯定就要发生了。接着，Chris停住了。 

他对着Zach的下半身说了点什么，声音含混又低沉，Zach不得不绷紧了去听。“什么？” 

“我能吗？”Chris沿着内裤边一路向下舔去，他舔的那么低，Zach都能感觉到自己的耻毛都被Chris舔动了。 

你喝醉了。他喝醉了，Zach的大脑提醒他，试图找个有效的交流通道和自己的老二沟通一下然后坐起来。最重要的是，他是直的。别这么做。 

“我能吗，Zach？求你了？” 

“哦，天啊。Yes。” 

接下来几分钟如同烙在了Zach的脑子里，无论那一晚的其余部分在之后的日子里变得有多么模糊。他永远无法忘记Chris的嘴巴有多么贪婪地隔着一层内裤含住了他的阴茎。Chris笨拙地拽下了他的内裤，舔过Zach的阴茎头部。 

Chris急切又生手，他试图立刻就把Zach的阴茎全部含在口中，Zach因为被牙齿碰到了而畏缩了一下。但是没时间抗议了；Chris呕了一声，他抽身而出，又呕了一声，接着冲向了洗手间。 

现在，干呕的声音充斥在套房里。而Zach，他盯着天花板，开始犹如被锤击一样的头痛，他的阴茎还湿漉漉地贴在大腿上，打量着现在的情况。他拉上拉链，系上皮带，塞好衬衫，站了起来。 

洗手间里，Chris低垂着脑袋，正对着马桶呻吟。 

“你还好吗？”Zach保持着自己不偏不倚的声调问，“你想要点水吗？”  
“抱歉，”Chris沙哑地说了声，接着又开始吐。 

Zach尽力走出房门才开始呼吸。“你不用说抱歉，”他雨过天晴般说道，抬高了声音好让Chris能够听得清楚。从吐声来看，Chris现在已经完全清空了自己的肠胃了。“我万万不该…我给你拿点水来。” 

“不，好了。”Zach瞥了一眼角落，Chris虚弱不堪地站起身来冲了马桶。他擦了擦嘴，在水龙头边漱了漱嘴。“至少我吐在了马桶里，对吗？” 

“对，”Zach回应道，“好了。嗯，再见。” 

“等等。” 

“什么？” 

“我真的很抱歉。我把有些事情弄的太超过了。” 

“我明天会给你打电话提醒你的。” 

“请别把这个放在心上。” 

“我明天会给你打电话的，Chris。睡觉吧。别被自己的呕吐物给呛到了，好吗？” 

*** 

“那不算，Pine，”Zach重复道。“我以为我们已经一致约定了再也不要谈论那个——意外的。” 

“我们从没一致赞同过什么事。只是你从来不谈这事。你第二天叫醒了我，表现的好像什么事都没发生过。实际上，让我有个机会再次跟你道个歉，让你安心和这事什么关系都没有——” 

“Chris，”Zach叹了口气，“为什么突然对老二有兴趣？为什么是现在？还有，看在上帝的面子上，为什么是我？为什么是我要担负起这一切？” 

Chris烦躁不安地在沙发上重新坐定，翘起了二郎腿。他手指在大腿上敲个不停，“这就是故事了。我一直都对男人有性幻想；只是从没真刀真枪地试过。我想我应该算是有名无实的双性恋吧，但这没什么大不了的。我从没想过会在现实生活中真的来一次。但过去几年里，我发觉我逐渐对男人更有兴趣。接着我就想：为什么不呢？为什么我不试一下呢，哪怕一次？”Chris瞥见了Zach的表情，回想起了什么，“不，我并不是说…听起来像是GQ派对那天晚上你成了个试验品一样，是吧？我不是那个意思，抱歉。” 

“哦，我想你表现出来的意思就像是那样。”Zach倾身向前，手臂搁在膝盖上，他低垂着脑袋做了几个深呼吸。深呼吸，冷静。你知道他是怎样的人。 

等他再次抬头时，Chris看起来一脸挫折，整个身体都紧绷着。“我们谈话的一半时间都被我用来跟你道歉了呢，”他喃喃低语。 

“那天晚上的事情，我也欠你一个道歉。你喝醉了。我不应该放任事情到那一步的。” 

“你也喝醉了啊。” 

“没你那么多。” 

“我不明白你他妈怎么能忍得了我的。” 

“我自恋又做作，对任何我觉得蠢的人都很没有耐心。但是你也忍耐了我啊。” 

Chris勉强地笑了笑，“只有在你心情不好的时候。” 

“Zoe给每个人都寄了封email说这部电影会变得‘那时候上一次棒！（better then last time）’，而我回复她说‘我认为你意思是说比上次更棒（better than）’。你是唯一一个回复我说把头缩回屁股里的人。你让我有脚踏实地的感觉。一直如此。这意味着你例行公事地开口说那些会让人大吃一惊的混蛋话的时候，我可以应付得了。” 

“所以你会告诉我你第一次去寻欢洞的事咯？” 

“又来了：让人吃惊啊。” 

“求你了？” 

Chris看起来像个青少年，困惑又急切，同时又糊里糊涂的样子。像是他知道所有成为大人的秘密，只是没有找到它们罢了。他咬着已经变成鲜红色的嘴唇，脖子上也是斑斑点点的红痕。他的粉刺已经一路蔓延到了下巴上。 

“我会告诉你的，但有个条件。你得跟我解释你对寻欢洞的痴迷。”Chris犹豫了一下，但还是点了点头。“而且不要此时、此处。跟我回家吧，到那儿我就告诉你。”  
Chris慢慢地站了起来，跟着Zach走到门边。走出拖车几步之后，他伸手抓住了Zach的胳膊。“是不是只是因为我老骚扰你，你才这么做的？” 

“不。是因为我想起了感到困惑是怎样的滋味。”他拍了拍Chris的手，接着拉着Chris同他一起继续前行。 

*** 

一回到他的住处，Zach就去厨房里给自己倒了杯红酒，因为他一会儿就会需要这个了。Chris只要水。他现在紧张全无；又开始傲慢无礼地大声讲话，嘲笑Zach今天为了拍一出小场景重复了多少次。 

“带着你的屁股坐下去，安静点，”最后Zach说，“你还想不想听了？” 

“想啊，”Chris立刻回到，他两腿大张地坐在厨房料理台另一边的高脚凳上，手肘搁在料理台上，倾身向前。 

“你先，我们说好的。” 

Chris坐了回去，看起来没那么自信了。“好吧。这个是匿名的，对吧？你永远不会知道是谁。” 

“大部分时候是的。” 

“这就是为什么我会想到这个的原因了。因为如果我去了，没人会知道我是谁，我可以发现那是怎么一回事。我的意思是说，老二，还有是不是跟我坚持幻想的一样，还是…” 

Zach喝了一大口馨芳葡萄酒。“所以在这种假设下，你以匿名者的身份去了男厕所或者一间成人书店，你是倾向于给人口活呢还是让别人来给你做？” 

“我做口活，当然啦。更愉快嘛，对不对？”他收回了自己狂妄自大的样子。 

“我明白了。” 

“你看起来半信半疑啊。” 

“根据我的记录，一旦你试过一次，能把你五脏六腑都给吐出来。” 

“我能明白为什么所有的男孩子都喜欢你了。你长的好看又经验丰富。”Chris面颊浮现出两点红晕。 

“不过是说说而已。” 

“那次我喝醉了。跟我们做的那次不一样。并不说是我看了一眼你的老二才吐的。”  
如果对话沿着现在的情况发展下去他们又要起争执了，因此Zach换了话题。“那时候我搬出来才几个月。我年轻，不爱说话，容易冲动。” 

“很有前途的开始了这个故事嘛。” 

*** 

Zach年轻、不爱说话又冲动，但首先他尝到了自由的味道。LA离家很远，离妈妈很远，离他成长的每个尴尬时刻都很遥远。 

那时他还没成长成现在这样，每个人都跟他说会长大的。有时候他还是很笨拙，担心自己的身体，目前为止的性爱也都很迷人，但总有些缺陷，偶尔让人感到失望。但是宾州让路给了加州，LA像个发光的性爱保证，Zach知道这里，他知道他能在这儿找到更棒的。更好的、值得大书特书的精彩事物，从某种意义上来说，尽管在回家和妈妈再次谈起同志性爱之前，他就会死在这儿了。 

头一个月他寄宿在老哥Joe那儿，直到他找到一份最低薪水的服务生工作，和另外两个也在找工作的演员一起合租了房子，两个人里一个是Gay，一个据其自称还未决定性向。Justin，肯定是个Gay，就是他带着Zach去了他人生中第一家成人电影院的，还把他拖进了西好莱坞的一家塑胶性用品商店的后门。 

Justin喜欢培养精于世故的角色—— 

*** 

“看起来什么样？” 

“什么看起来什么样？” 

“那个地方。跟我形容一下嘛。” 

“我已经形容过了。” 

“啊呀，Zach，你是世界上最糟糕的叙事者了。我才不在乎Justin。我欣赏你漫不经心地形容关于恋母情结的细节，但我最关心的是性爱。考虑一下你的听众，加快节奏吧。那儿黑吗？” 

“是的。” 

“破烂吗？” 

“糟透了。地板都是粘粘的。” 

“闻起来什么样呢？” 

“消毒水的味道。” 

Chris做了个鬼脸，“你别是真想让我相信你的话吧，哥们儿。” 

“好吧，”Zach仍然有点因为对他叙事技巧的批评而受伤，“因为，总之就是一句话不说的打一炮就走了嘛。” 

“天呐，好吧。跟我说说那个人情达练的Justin。”Chris挫败地挥了挥手，拍在了厨房料理台上。 

“你的混蛋改造工程没什么进展啊。” 

Chris调整了一下表情，露出一副诚心忏悔的严肃样子。“我乞求你的原谅，Zachary。这是你的故事；你想怎么说就怎么说。” 

Zach阴着脸说，“想知道什么就问，问什么我说什么。” 

“你一个人进的小隔间吗？” 

“对。” 

“你紧张吗？” 

 

*** 

Zach当然紧张。Justin跟他再三保证会很安全，他们去的那个地方鼓励使用安全套。但看了一眼墙上的洞，和洞后浮动的黑暗阴影，Zach不像是想勃起的样子，整个努力都更像是发疯的行为。谁知道另一边等着的是什么？他之前可能是从没来过这样的地方，但是Zach听过传闻。关于圈套的恐怖故事，还有疯狂的带刀地下党和骗子，或者更糟：警察抓人。 

但他是有原因才来这儿的，一个理由是不想再什么都怕。另一个原因——那时听起来更像个好理由——他疲倦了一成不变的性幻想和手淫。他想要些新事物。 

他解开了牛仔裤扣子，连同四角裤一起拉了下来，对着洞口套弄起自己的阴茎来。  
可能他做的不太对，时间一分一秒地过去时，Zach这么想到。他感觉越来越荒唐。或许他是错的，墙的另外一边什么人都没有。他的衬衫下摆像窗帘一样搭在了自己疲软的阴茎上，他恼火地拂开衣角。 

此时洞的另一边伸来一根手指，搭在了洞口边缘。Zach吃惊地往后绊了一下，但是在跌倒之前就站住了，蹒跚地任由脚踝被牛仔裤和内裤缠在一起。 

手指缩了回去，Zach的害怕变为了失望。他匆忙皱着眉说，“不，抱歉，我只是——” 

手指又出现了，带着一管润滑剂穿过洞口，贴在了墙上。 

哦。 

Zach走上前去要去接，但是手指和安全套又如诱惑他一般缩了回去。他低头看着那个边缘肮脏，贴上了磨损胶带的洞口，好奇着到底这里面存在过多少个阴茎。 

墙上传上来不耐烦的轻敲声，Zach下定了居心。他扶着自己仍然有些尴尬疲软的老二，穿过了那个洞。等待的时候他的心跳的越来越快，当然，可能会发生什么糟糕的事情，一些痛苦、恶劣而难以挽回的事情。 

他是如此确定，以至于第一下接触的时候他惊叫出声了，一根手指沿着他的阴茎摸了一圈就收了回去。Zach不是很确定，但他觉得自己是听到了另一个隔间里传来的嘲笑声。 

“第一次？” 

有个声音穿过隔板传来，Zach皱了皱眉。他以为不说话是条规矩呢。Justin跟他说的，没人会知道他是谁，他也不会知道对方是谁。交谈似乎是不合这儿的规矩的。  
对方又一次爱抚过他的阴茎，动作温柔又安静，Zach说，“是的。” 

“我会照顾你的。” 

那声音模糊又低沉，但不知何故，Zach相信他。他也相信对方的手，不是很急切地在撸动着他的阴茎，让他变得越来越硬。他能感觉到自己的阴茎上拂过又热又湿的气息，正当他完全沉浸于手活的时候，那个陌生人停住了，帮他稳稳地戴上了橡胶制品。 

*** 

“然后呢？”Chris捧着脸，眼睛牢牢地盯着Zach。 

“然后他就给我来了一发口活。你以为呢？” 

“哦，我的天啊，Zach，你跳过了最棒的部分，”Chris垂着嘴角闹起了脾气。 

Zach喝了一口红酒，摆出了他最擅长的那副模仿柴郡猫的笑脸。 

“棒吗？至少跟我说说这个啊。” 

“这个嘛…”Zach终于对某事下了决心。Chris脸上的羡慕神色是他下决心的决定因素。“那很惊人。他一直吞到了地，用喉咙后面来动作，他的肌肉像是波动起伏了一样，那感觉像是…”他到处用上了明喻，“那感觉像是我正被一大群友好的水母口交一样。” 

天呢。他畏缩了。可能Chris关于讲故事的观点是对的。 

但Chris一副狂喜的样子。“哇哦。” 

Zach没了愧疚感。或许那并不是那么惊人，但也不坏。挺好的。年轻十多岁的Zach货真价实的有享受到，当时那就是最重要的事情了。除此之外，他给了Chris想要的东西，他的观众也确实喜欢。 

“然后发生了啥？”Chris追问道。 

“然后我就在店门口和Justin碰了头，一起回家了。”他跳过了回家之后在起居室里上了Justin的部分。看起来这不像是Chris会在乎的细节。 

Chris茫然地笑了起来，眼神恍惚，“我好奇他的长相。那个男人。” 

“这正是问题的关键。这不重要。重要的是，我为此勃起了，他也喜欢我老二的样子。”他忍住没有恶毒地评论说那家伙没有一看到自己的老二就吐在了隔间地上。另外，回想起那个地上有多粘腻，Zach可不敢确定这样的事情有没有发生过。 

“我喜欢，”Chris说，“这是实实在在的平等，不是吗？真正的平等。不会被种族、颜色和教义所影响。” 

“我相当肯定他能看得出来我是白人，Chris。我也看见他的手指了。别太失去理智。” 

Chris挥了挥手，表示细节不重要。“再跟我说说啊。你什么时候回去的？” 

狡猾狡猾的。Zach不喜欢撒谎，但Chris带着一脸敬畏和新生的尊重神色盯着他看时，他说，“没过多久。” 

“跟我说啊。”Chris伸出舌头，无意识地以一种挺下流的方式舔了一圈嘴唇，立刻就让Zach的蛋蛋有了反应。 

“我下次跟你说吧。我要睡觉了。明天一早我们就要开拍呢。” 

Chris迅速从幻想大陆抽身回来，眼中满是遗憾。“哦，对。我忘了。” 

Zach通常是个大方的主人，但这次他能有多快就有多快的把Chris往外推。 

“明天见，”Chris一站到门阶上就问，“还有，你保证下次跟我说的吧？” 

“下次。” 

“因为那真是好性感啊。” 

“拜拜。”他就在Chris面前砰一声把门给关上了。 

在浴室里打手枪的时候，Zach幻想中的匿名者的嘴唇变得很熟悉：柔软的漂亮嘴唇，含着他的阴茎头部，像是他而生的礼物。他想起了那有着淡淡杜松子酒味的鼓励低语，暖暖地吐息在他的下巴上，快点，Zach。快点，宝贝。为了我做啊。你可以的，宝贝。对准钥匙，然后插进去。 

他射在了水槽里，自然，这比他平时对自己的严格要求要放松了许多，但这容易清理。不，真正的问题是有什么东西不一样了。变得更像Chris。Zach几年前就发誓要戒掉对联合主演的幻想，或者如果他做了，他时不时的这么来一下，所以不会有任何感情纠缠的危险。 

“你可能是自己出问题了，”浴室镜子里的映像这么对他说。 

*** 

之后的一周里，Zach设法成功了的辩赢了Chris，躲开了所有的后续追问。接着，周六夜晚他正准备睡觉的时候，措手不及地接到了一通电话。 

“Hey，t’hy’la。你在做啥呢？” 

“企图睡觉了。” 

“睡？还是做爱？” 

“睡觉。你想干吗？” 

“所以你身边没人咯？” 

Zach调整了一下枕头，靠着床头板做了起来，对着黑暗眨了眨眼。他感觉温暖安逸，即使Chris打断了他的睡眠也没能让他清醒过来。“没有。我猜，我的名声已经坏透了。” 

“啊，我不会告诉别人Zachary Quinto偶尔是孤零零睡觉的。”听得出来，Chris因为一些事情挺开心的，尽管Zach没法确切地指出来是因为什么事。“所以现在是跟我说说你的G洞大冒险的最佳时机了吧，我说的对不对？” 

“你可错了。”在Chris抱怨之前，Zach决定是时候爽快地坦白了，“另外，我只去过一次。事实证明冒险的匿名性爱不适合我。我喜欢在高潮之后抱抱。” 

“胡说。”  
“Bullshit.”  
“我向你保证，我是个抱抱至上主义者呢。” 

“只去过一次是你胡说的吧。你说过你又去了的。” 

“我撒谎了。你似乎很沉迷这个，所以我设想了一下——” 

“你骗我？” 

Zach没法分辨出Chris的语气，“我认为这是对你的善意。你似乎极度渴望把我想成个神妓了。另外，我只是编了个故事，没骗人。” 

停顿了片刻，Chris说，“抱抱也是，嗯？” 

Zach不知道他什么意思，但他分明能听见某处警铃大作的声响。“交代完毕，我要回去睡觉了。晚安，Pine。” 

“等等。” 

“什么？” 

“不管怎样，给我说个故事吧。” 

“跟你说个故事？” 

“当然。床边故事啊。有一阵子我和一个姑娘约会，她挺不错，就是好多怪癖——” 

“嘿，为什么你要跟我说一个我根本不想听的关于你的性爱功绩的故事？哦，等等，算了。” 

“——而她过去常常让我每晚在她睡觉之前给她念毛绒小兔子。她还喜欢系小辫子，叫我爹地，搞得我脑子一团乱。我早就和她分手啦。但是读故事什么的，很酷，每当我感觉心情失落的时候我就特别希望能有人来给我念个床边故事。这能让我伴着快乐的想法入睡。” 

Zach转了转眼睛，想到Chris跟他说的事情就濒临当机边缘。因为他心情失落所以想要个故事？这可不像他认识的那个Chris。Chris偶尔是会消沉畏缩，但他难以抑制的天生开朗总是会让他好起来。 

“你心情不好？” 

“除了你的故事就没东西能治愈我了，Zach。”现在他听出来了，Zach能听得到——Chris语气中的忧郁惆怅。 

因此Zach没有指出上次Chris还批评了他的叙事风格，决定了如果Chris想要的就是个故事，那闲聊一会儿也不会杀了他的嘛。“别挂电话，”他把枕头捶的松松软软，心满意足地叹了口气靠上去。“哪种故事？” 

Chris长长的嗯——了一声。“跟我说个故事吧，关于有个家伙第二次去了寻欢洞的那种。” 

“你——你想让我跟你说个黄色故事？” 

“当然啦。哦等等，可能他是个常客呢。对。他是个常客，而且一直是为了某个特定的家伙而去的。有些夜晚他找到了他，有时候他找不到——但今晚他找到了。” 

“为什么你不自己来说这个故事呢？”Zach礼貌地问道，“你似乎对于故事如何发展有个很清楚的想法嘛。” 

“那只是个提示，老兄。” 

“嗯哼。好吧。嗯，让我想想…”Zach想假装成自己对此并不是很投入的样子，他只是想迎合Chris来着，但他难以自控地有了受到挑战的感觉。“所以你的男主角，我们叫他，嗯，Dan。Dan沿着那一排隔间走过去，找到了那间——” 

“不，不。假装那家伙是你，叫他Zach。这样更性感。” 

Zach觉得自己没有再次抗议实在是太伟大了，Chris完全可以自己就讲了这个该死的故事。“好吧，嗯。但我不做第一人称，那太奇怪了。所以Zach沿着那一排隔间走了下去——” 

“你确定现在时时态适合吗？” 

“Pine。” 

“就只是个建议！” 

 

*** 

Zach沿着一排隔间走了下去，进了那通常会给他带来好运的那间。他不是很确定今晚隔壁是不是那个家伙——通常星期四是比较保险的，但上周他就没出现，Zach不得不满足于另一个技术半桶水的家伙，就只能感觉到两排牙。他不是很认真地考虑着，如果今晚那家伙不在的话要不要就直接走掉，但他已经故意三天没打手枪了，就是为了让今天感觉更好。如果那家伙不在的话，Zach就将就将就吧。 

最后一间隔间已经有人了：好迹象。通常那家伙就待在那儿。Zach匆忙走进隔壁隔间里，拉下了拉链，套弄起自己的阴茎，很快就兴致勃勃了起来，挤压滑动着阴茎头部，直到阴茎在自己的手中逐渐硬挺起来。这本身就跟被舔一样火辣了——想到那家伙同时在通过那个小洞看着他，这本身就已让他兴致高昂了。 

洞边露出一根手指。肯定就是那家伙。无论何处Zach都能认得出来那整洁的手指甲，指甲边缘修的整整齐齐，而不是有时候Zach看到的那些粗野又迟钝的手指。倒不是说他介意啦，有着老茧的粗壮大手也自有一派魅力。但这个家伙，他的人，他柔软的皮肤、多情的手活和天啊，含着他的老二的那张嘴巴，Zach一想到这些就要高潮了。 

Zach往前站了站，采取了一个熟悉的姿势，鼻子里涂了难解涂鸦的墙仅寸之遥，插进去的时候眉宇间尽是汗水。除了不得不露出阴茎碰触的地方，他试图和墙保持着点距离，因为他实在是不知道先前这墙上有过什么玩意儿—— 

 

*** 

“但他总是陶醉地靠着这扇隔开了他和他的人的隔板，他从不在乎这有多脏。因为这个Zach肯定没有洁癖。” 

Zach转了转眼睛，“好。这个Zach是个邋遢鬼，因为细菌而快乐的不得了。” 

Chris轻笑着道谢的声音听起来格外低沉又性感，Zach听了一会儿他的喘息。 

“我是说，如果你想的话他可以有强迫症——”Chris提议道。 

“不是那样。” 

“那是怎么了？” 

“Christopher，你是在自慰吗？” 

“没有！这种说法可能有误。这是非交感的体验。”Chris听起来挺真诚，没有半点讥讽的意思。 

“你骚扰我给你编了个黄色故事，然后在电话那头打手枪？” 

“没错，”Chris满足地回应道，“我是说，我是计划跟着故事来一发的，但现在似乎不太合适。”Zach听见了好像是咽口水的声音。“我希望这能行。我是又变成了个混蛋了吗？” 

“没有。”哦，别说了。别说出来。“但如果你想要现在撸的话，就撸吧。鉴于我都被逼着给你找乐子了，那我也不介意有点回报。”他保持着轻声说了出来，但Zach能感觉到自己在脸红了。他半坐起来，好奇Chris会不会吓怕了挂电话。 

“你想听我打飞机吗？” 

“我一点也不反对听见有个热辣家伙打飞机的声音。但前提是你不介意。” 

电话那头传来沙沙的声音，当Chris又开口说话的时候，他的喘息声变得越来越重，“你觉得我热辣？” 

好像Chris不知道Zach欣赏他的外表似的；他多年以来一直公开承认来着。是Chris的不安全感促使他这么问，Zach认为。“是的，你很性感。你在做了吗？” 

“对。” 

Zach坐在床上往下滑了点，描绘着Chris把他的阴茎握在手里挤压、挑逗，可能还会玩弄他的蛋蛋的场景。 

“Zach？” 

“嗯？” 

“故事呢？” 

“哦。对。” 

 

*** 

Zach扶着自己的阴茎穿过了洞。那个家伙立刻靠了上来，舔过头部，舌头挑逗着Zach的马眼。接着是手，支撑着他摆成最好的角度，Zach感觉到又湿又热的感觉包裹着他的勃起，几乎是一含到底，就像是这家伙并没有被隔板挡着似的。 

Zach听见自己在喘息，像是在请求者更多，尽可能地通过小洞撞击着，深深地撞进那张心甘情愿的嘴巴里。含着他阴茎的嘴巴发出了致谢的呜呜响声，往后退了退，吮吸着Zach的阴茎头部，唾液一直滴下来，穿过了小洞，浸湿了Zach的蛋蛋。 

 

*** 

“Zach？”Chris气喘吁吁地说，Zach中断了故事，好奇Chris是不是快射了。 

“嗯？” 

“他看起来什么样子，那个家伙？” 

“我看不到他，”Zach合情合理地指出来。 

“不，但是在你的脑子里，你是怎么描绘他的？” 

有那么几秒钟，Zach好奇故事里的Zach和现实中的Zach何时融为一体的，但他乐意这么发展下去。Chris对这个故事很入迷。“高个子。但是没有我高。有力的手臂，你知道吗？我喜欢结实的胳膊。” 

“是吗？” 

“没错。还有——还有乱糟糟的头发，因为他在那儿等了好一阵子了，舔着老二，等着我的出现。” 

Chris呻吟着问道，“什么发色？” 

“嗯。棕色。可能——可能有点像是暗金色那种。” 

Chris都快喘不上气了，Zach的老二也硬挺地贴着他的小腹勃动着。“Zach，我——你是——你确定还想要我——” 

“对。我确定。”可能结果会证明这不是个好主意，但现下Zach已经没办法预测未来了。或者只是他不想。Chris咕哝着、气息不稳地喘息着，就在他耳边，Zach难以自制地握住了自己的老二撸动起来，只是摩擦了几下，就缓解了遍及全身的隐隐的躁动不安。 

Chris哽咽着说，“眼睛。” 

“什么？” 

“眼睛是什么颜色的？” 

“浅色。” 

“灰的？绿的？” 

不。Zach很清楚那家伙的眼睛是什么颜色。“蓝色，”他说，声音里的沙哑让自己都吓了一跳。更让他惊讶的是，这一个词就让Chris到了高潮，ah ah ahhhhing的呻吟从电话那边传来，Chris现在肯定大张着嘴巴呻吟着呢。 

操。操。Zach试图摆脱那声音，但是欲望已经蒙蔽了他的大脑。他确定，Chris很快就会对此感到奇怪了。是时候集中精神控制一下损坏后果了。他可以等会儿在烦恼自己的老二。 

但似乎Chris并不觉得奇怪。他愉快地高潮了，疲倦又亲热，但他一点都没觉得奇怪。“神啊，Zach。你太擅长这个了。你没想过要搞个Star Trek的下流版黄色有声书吗？我会买的。” 

Zach嘲笑了一声，但是心里不免还是有些得意。 

“太性感了，”Chris说。 

“谢谢你喜欢。” 

“你要…？” 

Zach花了一会儿工夫才明白过来Chris是在问什么。他想了想，试探性地撸动了一下自己硬挺的老二，但回应的快感袭面而来。“不了。我很好。” 

“我不介意的。” 

“我很好，”Zach重复道。 

“哦。好吧。” 

Zach是对的。现在的场面太尴尬了。 

Chris清了清嗓子，“就一件事，说完我就去睡觉。在你的故事里，那个给你做口活的家伙，你不可能完全的…”他又清清嗓子，“所以，嗯，你喜欢那样的吗？你喜欢他们求你？” 

Zach真的、真的有试过不要一手滑进自己的睡裤里，但是失败了，“当然，有时候是。你不喜欢和姑娘们这样吗？” 

“对。没错，我猜有时候我也这样。”但他听起来不是很信服，“晚安。Zach。谢谢你的睡前故事。你的叙事手法有进步哦。” 

Zach气鼓鼓的，感觉同时被赞美和侮辱了。“没关系。星期一见。” 

现在是凌晨一点。Zach需要睡觉；他五点半就要起来去瑜伽训练房，总之他不应该这么做，但他还是做了——他又快又机械地撸了一发手活。他重放了一遍自己的故事，快进到了Chris想要他说的性爱部分，立刻就有张又湿又热的嘴巴含住了他。 

他知道，在那个隔间里的就是Chris，为了老二不顾一切，乞求着他。Chris会一边舔着他的老二一边打手枪，同时发出含混不清地呻吟，当他射在墙上的时候，含着Zachah ah ahhhhing的呻吟出声。 

“所以，Chris Pine高潮的声音是那样子的啊，”然后Zach对着枕头喃喃说道。这可不像是朋友应该知道的事情。 

但他无法对此一无所知。 

 

Zach，他正期待着下一周的时候Chris会蹩脚的装着提到床边故事——最有可能是在别人面前，他认识的Chris就是那样，他喜欢看自己是不是能让Zach难为情——但什么事都没发生。没有委婉的谈话，没有使眼色，也没有心照不宣的一瞥，Chris连提都没提到过。不知怎么搞得，他们这个礼拜连一秒钟单独相处的时间都没有。Zach不知道自己是不是应该为此心存感激。 

甚至在传统的周五泡吧夜的时候，Chris都没看他一眼。但这次他们聚会只有几个人，所以Zach猜想缩小的人圈子或许会让气氛缓和一点。然而，在喝了几轮酒之后，今夜发展成了Simon和John调侃Zach的感情生活。鉴于Zach现在已经出柜且是单身，他们离谱地以指数级增加方式估算了Zach的约炮率。 

Zach试过用幽默的语气应付下来，但说真的，节奏太快啦。 

“让他喘口气吧，伙计们。”终于，Chris说了一句，Zach如释重负地向他投去感谢的眼神。不知怎么的Chris就是没注意到他。他脸上的粉刺已经被清除干净了，但Zach知道那是因为化妆师给他推荐了药膏。但扎克知道那是因为化妆师给他推荐了药膏。有天早上他偶然听见他们在讨论克里斯的皮肤来着。他希望克里斯不知道化妆师们在谈论些什么。那只会让他的自卑感更盛。 

 

“你怎么样啊，Pine？”John问，“舰长和炮友们过的怎么样？” 

Chris畏缩了一下，“还行吧。多谢关心。” 

“嘿，我正觉得我要嗨了呢。” 

“好好，我不在的时候再嗨吧。”Chris挤出一张笑脸。他掏出二十块钱拍在桌上就站了起来，“这是今晚我的份。走了啊，船员们。玩的开心。”他两手插在口袋里慢悠悠走了出去，向他们挥了挥手就消失在了门外。他成功地扮出了一副轻松自在的样子，而Zach怀疑着难道自己是唯一一个注意到Chris的笑意根本没有到达眼中的人吗。 

“他一口啤酒都还没喝呢，”Zoë喝了一口自己的Corona啤酒说道。她看了看Zach，对上了他的眼睛，Zach有些难受的扭开了头。 

“我也要走了，”他把二十块钱放在Chris的份旁边，“家里的猫猫狗狗要好奇我去哪儿了。” 

他对着齐齐喝倒彩的伙伴们笑了笑，试图别太明显地直冲向出口。如果他足够快—— 

但他不够快。整条街上都已经看不到Chris的影子。他甚至不明白自己为什么要追出来，自己准备说些什么。 

周六阴郁而寒冷，大多数时候Zach都无所事事地闲坐在一边，试图想些能让自己心情好点的事情。毛茸茸的孩子们也帮不上忙，它们大半时间都心满意足地窝在那儿睡觉，好似这个周六就不值得为之保持清醒一般。 

他和Joe一起去采购了日用品，Joe从头到尾都在喋喋不休他手头的拍摄项目，还不请自留地蹭了晚饭。Zach也不介意，因为Joe也有下厨，走的时候也足够晚，刚好让Zach觉得有理由直接上床睡觉了。 

一旦他啪一声关了灯，静下心来等着睡觉的时候，他的情绪又回来了。他重重叹了口气，翻了好几个身，吵醒了房间里的小动物们，它们跑进了起居室里把Zach一个人留在那儿面对自己的烦恼。 

Zach检查了一下手机。已经快到午夜时分了，但Chris可能还是醒着的。Chris可能还清醒着在哪家酒吧里和身边每个路过的姑娘一起嗨呢。实际上，此时此刻Chris可能都已经把舌头伸进那姑娘的喉咙里去了。 

他开始给Chris编短信，在发出去之前就通通又删掉了。 

让我猜猜：肤色略深的妖艳丰满型？ 

我很无聊。给我找点乐子。 

明天来一起跑步吗。 

还在想关于G洞的事情？ 

不。最后一句绝对不行。Zach小心翼翼地删掉了这条，唯恐自己一不小心就按错键发了出去。 

现在是12点03分，Zach清醒的不得了。他凝视着夜色，回想起来上周。上周，就是在这个时候，Chris给他打了电话，然后Zach听见了他高潮的声音。 

上周，Zach有义务给Chris讲睡前故事，因为Chris情绪低落。 

他给Chris发了短信：你欠我一次。 

似乎等了有一万年那么久才有了一条回复，内容很简单：？ 

我被你的坏心情传染了。需要高兴一下。 

我现在车停在一家本地G洞外面，试图鼓起点勇气进去。 

Zach读了好几遍，从头到脚如堕冰窟般发冷，眉毛如同被针刺一样疼。他一下子坐起在床上给Chris打了电话，“他妈的怎么回事，老兄？” 

“你也好呀。” 

“该死的你以为你在做什么啊？你怎么能找得到的？” 

“我谷歌了。”Chris随口答道。 

“别进去。别这么干，Chris，求你了。如果有谁发现——” 

“Zach。冷静。这是个玩笑。你说了你要高兴一下，所以我就编了个愚蠢的小笑话咯。我在家呢，想找点什么电视节目看看。”现在Zach没那么恐慌了，他能听见转换频道的声音：游戏精彩节目，音乐短片，有人操着一口英式口音在念旁白。 

Zach知道席卷全身的狂怒还未消失殆尽，所以他数了五秒才开口说话，“你烂透了，Pine。”

“你有什么毛病啊？今晚在Akbar你只被吸了两次而不是平常的一组三次是吗？” 

Chris声音中突如其来的恶毒让Zach觉得一定是自己听错了。他耸了耸肩，“Akbar是2009年的事情了。我花了一整个晚上听Joe说他的新镜头，还得费劲让他别再偷偷在桌子下面给Noah扔剩饭吃。” 

“哦，是吗？”Chris的声音听起来挺无聊，但背景声里的电视机啪一下被关了。 

“我以为你出去了。” 

“嗯，没出去。” 

“不是吧。” 

他们坐在那儿，听着对方的呼吸声，直到Chris开口问，“你想要什么？” 

Zach重重地往床上一躺，有些恼怒地说，“忘了吧。抱歉这么晚还给你打电话。明天——” 

“你有原因才给我打电话的吧。” 

“我猜是。为什么上周六你给我打电话了？” 

“我先问你的。” 

为什么Zach会打电话来？答案无处可寻，而Chris现在心情不佳。他不像往日一样充满了玩笑口吻，Zach愤恨这一点，他讨厌当Chris想谈谈的时候，就可以给他打电话寻求关心，而Zach就不行。他说，“出于和你相同的理由，我打电话过来是因为我感觉很糟，想找个朋友聊一聊。” 

“你想找人聊，和…”Zach绷紧了耳朵才能听见电话另一头Chris的声音。“我真抱歉，”现在他的声音大了不少，“你说得对。上周末你确实容忍了我——” 

“不是这样的。” 

“——而我现在又变得混蛋了。” 

“你不是混蛋。” 

“我一直都是个混蛋呢，Zach。那就是我的本质，不是吗？” 

Zach困惑地凝视着墨般浓重的黑暗之中，努力地调整着自己的视角。他喜欢房间里尽可能的黑暗一片，因为一点点光都可能会把他闹醒。但现在，黑暗变得如此沉重，叫人难以忍受。他试图想出点什么来说，但似乎找不到一句不是非难或自辩的词句。 

“Zach？你在生气吗？” 

“去你的。” 

他在笑。笑的比Zach这一周以来听见的都要开心。“确定吗？”Chris说，“上一次解决的不太妙呢。” 

“哦，拜托，”Zach叹了口气，“我们已经结束那个话题了。” 

长长的停顿之后，Chris问，“定义一下‘结束’。” 

好吧，问题来了。“那时候你喝醉了。我也没吭声。我们搞砸了，但我不想让那成为我们关系的决定性时刻。特别是因为等我们老的时候会成为科幻史上的一道标记。我们应该成为Shatner和Nimoy那样，而不是变成Shatner和Takei*。”  
*Takei：以防有人不知道，竹井乔治，TOS的Sulu，非常可爱的Gay爷爷~已出柜，已婚。 

“我明白了。” 

这就是为何Zach不喜欢用电话聊天的原因。Chris说出的两个音节，发音清楚又难以读懂，还没有身体语言来作给他援以解读。 

“在这种设定里面，你是Takei咯？” 

Zach顿时感觉绷紧的全身都一下子放松了下来。Chris听起来被逗乐了，“当然。我是更想当Leonard，但无论哪种设定下你都是那个挺着个大肚子的家伙。” 

“亵渎者！”Chris倒吸一口气，Zach笑了起来，“总之，我猜你是对的。我欠你一个火辣辣的故事。” 

Zach没法分辨Chris是不是在开玩笑，但似乎用幽默的语气回应要安全点。“呃，别担心那个。我只要出门找人来一发就行了。” 

“哦，是嘛？据John和Simon说——” 

Zach抗议了一声，“你不是也掺合进去了嘛。” 

“上一次是什么时候？” 

“上一次是什么时候——Pine，拜托了。”Zach一只手梳过自己的头发，最终扯住了头发，少许疼痛能帮他保持现实感。上一次你找人上床是什么时候，好管闲事的大鼻子？他应该这么反问回去，保持你来我往的互动，但他发觉自己并不想知道。Chris也不会认认真真地回答的。 

他也许会认真回答，但Zach不想知道。界限，他跟自己说道。界限。“可能比你早吧。”他喃喃低语，因为他总得说点什么。 

“你知道的，工作的时候我不打炮。你想要个睡前故事吗，Zachary？” 

Zachary的老二显然想听。这个物证不仅把他的睡裤顶出了个小帐篷，从被子上都能看得出来，搞得他像是个性欲旺盛的青少年。听听Chris刚才要你管的的声音，这不公平。这绝对不公平。或许还有个原因是他已经单身好几个月了。Zach发觉自己正热切地同无数好莱坞天真少女产生了共鸣——尽管，不像她们，他可能不会对自己的希望孤注一掷。 

“嗯。”这也不是他最意味深长的一次反应。 

“我会说的很棒的，”Chris打包票，“这个故事已经在我脑子里酝酿了有好一会儿了。” 

“有很多的人物和情节发展吗？” 

“我会直接跳到动作戏的。直奔主题嘛。” 

这样子你是永远都赢不了普利策*的，Zach应该这么说。或者说，John Grisham**都要两腿发抖咯。但Zach仅仅说了一句，“好。行。跟我说吧。”因为他想听见Chris的声音，听见他那副声调，一直一直听下去。  
*普利策：每年一度颁赠给美国新闻界和文学界在小说、诗歌、传记、历史、戏剧、音乐、新闻采访报道有卓越贡献的人。  
**John Grisham：美国知名畅销小说作家，作品绝大多数是情节紧张、结局出人意料，但又不失深度的法律悬念小说，娓娓道来美国法律、政治世界的多种层面、各色人物。 

 

*** 

第一根出现的阴茎又短又粗，它的主人几乎是一进隔间就把阴茎塞进了洞里。但事情可不会按照他预想的发生；今夜舔老二的人有选择权，而他正是负责舔的那个。他动都没动，希望那突出来的玩意儿能干脆自己消失掉，他度日如年般默默数了三十三秒，愿望成真了。 

下一个家伙更有礼貌。他脱下了下半身的衣物，分开两脚快速地抚弄了一下自己的蛋蛋，两手正好不挡道，所以… 

 

*** 

“现在我有点陷入困境了。” 

“你——是吗？”Zach屏息说道。他还在克服着Chris给他带来的震惊，Chris竟然连点情景设定都没有就投入地描述起了老二来。 

“是啊。因为，瞧，我的主人公没有名字啊。还有阴茎2号也是。我不能叫他阴茎2号，对吧？” 

“请别那么做。” 

“只有男性的人称代词的话，一切都会弄混的，所以我们至少得有个名字。我应该怎么称呼我的英雄呢，Zach？” 

“随便你想怎么叫。”这是完全正确的答案。这是唯一的答案。Christopher Whitelaw Pine绝对、百分之百的不是正确回答。Zach这么告诉小Zach。今天晚上小Zach别想再造反了。 

“Benedict？”Chris建议道。 

“不要！上帝啊。” 

“嗯。Karl？” 

“他都结婚了，Pine。” 

“Jonathan？” 

Zach喘了口气，“Chris，那——” 

“哦，Chris？当然可以。就是Chris了。所以就像我说的——” 

 

*** 

隔壁的家伙脱下了下半身的衣物，分开两脚快速地抚弄了一下自己的蛋蛋，两手正好不挡道，所以Chris刚好可以看见他的老二。Chris开始放松了下来。那就比较像回事了。礼节是很重要的，尤其是在像这样的场合下。 

隔壁家伙的阴茎已经逐渐充血硬挺了，Chris盯着看，光是在隔板后面看着就兴奋了起来，感觉自己的阴茎也抬起了头。他的硬挺在裤子里探出了头，松松地顶着拉链，而他的小大象的尺寸—— 

*** 

“不。这应该是个火辣的故事，不要这么奇怪风格的。” 

“好吧。那就只是在他宽松的裤子里勃起了。” 

 

*** 

Chris跪在地上，挪到了洞边。隔壁的家伙是白人，从他的蛋蛋周围的耻毛和大腿上的毛发来看可以判断得出他是黑发。他的阴茎形状和尺寸都不错；割过了包皮，在他的注视下变得越来越大，Chris敢赌这玩意完全勃起的时候一定更棒。阴茎的主人手指又长又好看，指关节处有蜷曲的黑色体毛。他的手背和手腕上毛发也挺旺盛的，Chris花了一秒钟感谢这家伙有打理过自己，因为他敢赌这男人天生体毛肯定更多。 

时间一分一秒过去，Chris伸出一根手指绕着洞口边缘打起圈来，愉快地在楼下俱乐部的音乐再次响起淹没一切声响之前，听见了那家伙放松的呼吸声。Chris情不自禁地舔了舔嘴唇，注视着那根硬的笔直向上的阴茎穿过洞口，头部已是深红色。 

Chris张开了自己的嘴—— 

 

*** 

“嘿！安全套呢？” 

“我的故事里没有这玩意。这就是个不负责任的色情故事，不存在性病啥的。这是我的故事，裸着的老二很性感。” 

Zach如之前五分钟一样爱抚着自己裸露的老二，他笑了，“行。你的故事，你虚构的健康风险。我不插嘴了。” 

“到目前为止你享受吗？” 

“对。继续。” 

“但是观众的反应很重要啊，Zachary。我是说，是不是应该更多的形容一下滴着湿漉漉前液，或者，像是，你想让我用隐喻手法来形容那个闪着光的勃起呢？” 

Zach呻吟出声，“看在上帝份上啊，Pine。” 

“你在自慰吗，Zachary？”Chris问道，他的声音平板而又粗哑。 

Zach开始怀疑Chris是不是喝了几杯，“没有。” 

“Quinto，你是个很糟糕的骗子。” 

“好吧，我承认，但我只是不想吓到你。” 

“如果你没在打手枪的话我才会吓到呢。这才是其意义所在。” 

“哦，行吧，”Zach有些气喘吁吁地说。这时候他应该好好想一下的，因为他感觉刚才那句话很重要，但该死的，小Zach已经开始华丽丽地绝地反攻了，他可不会被这个小叛徒愚弄。 

“所以，我说到哪儿了？”Chris满意地说。 

“Chris张开了他的嘴。” 

 

*** 

Chris张开自己的嘴，努力抵抗着立刻一吞到底的冲动。尽管那真是好诱人——他不顾一切地想尝尝那根沉重的大屌，感受在他舌尖上的重量，狂咽下隔壁那家伙射下的每一滴，再渴求更多。 

现在，他跪在地上，吮吸着硕大的阴茎头部，用舌头细细地探索着那道小缝，像是要把这根阴茎吸的一干二净，为此他得到了一股前液作为奖励。那家伙高潮的时候跟个消防水管一样射了出来。 

Chris含着那根大肉块吞咽着，他自己的口水沿着嘴巴一路流到了喉咙上。这可是项艰难的工作。Chris进一步把脸凑过去的时候，这家伙又硬了，老二湿热地勃动着。但Chris喜欢这样的，又硬又下流的方式，就好像他全部的人生目标就是来舔老二。感觉他超越了自己身体的极限，像是直接把脸钉在了—— 

 

*** 

“——你还好吗？” 

“嗯嗯嗯，我很好，很好。但天啊，Chris。给我——等一下，好吗？等下，我就要——” 

“你喜欢我把脸钉在你的粗壮老二上的的主意吗？” 

Zach喘息着说了什么。可能是Chris的名字。也有可能只是他在试图说闭嘴，那不可思议的无辜又性感的声音穿过电线进入了他的耳朵里。 

那真的都不重要，因为Zach射了，把他老妈为他三十岁生日特质的被子射的一团糟，他之前一直小心地保持着这床被子的干净整洁来着呢。 

在他恢复过来之前，他就又听见了Chris那ah ah ahhhhhs的声音，这可是他始料未及的。Zach不知道Chris也同样为此有快感。 

他呆呆地笑了，一片茫然。现在周围似乎感觉没那么黑了。 

“你喜欢吗？”Chris平稳气息之后问道。 

“要命，是的。我是说，这挺下流的，伙计。但是很辣。非常让人信服的同志式的性感。相当不错的表现” 

Chris沉默不语。 

“你——”Zach开口说道，Chris抢过了话头。 

“所以我们扯平了。周一见。” 

Chris挂电话之后的寂静硬生生穿透了Zach的高潮余韵，黑暗再次倾面而来，令人窒息。 

 

*** 

周一不是很有趣。JJ不知是因为咖啡因的缘故还是啥，Zach只得穿上了盔甲去拍坠落的那一段场景。盔甲勒的他难受的要命，搞得他脾气超大，以至于Zoë告诉他说别再犯贱。 

“我才没有——”他开了口，但是在Zoë寒冷如霜又怒火熊熊的眼神下他只好在说出什么会让自己后悔的话之前就闭嘴。 

Chris一整个早上都在躲着他。他们今天没有对手戏要拍，所以想躲着他还挺容易的。而且不知出于何故，Chris今天特别轻浮。他总是很能吸引别人，特别是女人，但Zach可以发誓他今天还用挑逗的眼神盯着男人看了。 

他想抓住Chris好一通晃，晃到他牙齿打颤为止，跟他说，“你是直的，笨蛋，想想办法。” 

因为不管是不是虚构出来的那个狂野又淫荡的Christopher Whiterlaw Pine把自己的脸贴在Zach硬挺的老二上… 

Zach的思维逐渐停住了。 

午餐时间他对着自己的鸡肉沙拉默默地说，重点是，无论Chris的性幻想是啥样的，他都是个直男。首先，成为双性恋现在已经成了个时髦玩意。第二，真正的是双性恋其实就是一只脚还藏在柜子里的基佬。Zach心知肚明；他年轻的时候就拿双性恋来给自己做挡箭牌来着。 

而且，Chris绝对不是基佬。 

因为性幻想不能算数，真正的行为才是最重要的。Zach很清楚，因为在他还是个少年人的时候做个几个躺在女人大腿上的梦。是啦，他现在偶尔也会回想一下，比如心情很特别的时候。但是这也没让他变成直男啊，天呢；更别说是让他变成双性恋了。就是这一切造就了他成为了现在这样的男人。穷途末路之计，诸如此类的。 

Chris就是这样。Zach很肯定，而那无可争议的定论让他一整个下午都是阴沉沉的暴躁。 

到了傍晚时分，大家都疲倦了拍摄、厌倦了Zach，巴望着早点结束这一天，Chris是唯一一个还在和JJ讨论新观点的人。他热情地跟条小狗似的，活活泼泼、势不可挡。 

“如果他还不闭嘴，”Zach私下里和Karl说，“我就要把他的皮给生剥下来，披在Zac Efron身上做成Chris Pine套装，就此让Zef来出演Kirk舰长。” 

“哦，就让他高兴高兴呗，”Karl说，“他最近过的挺艰难的，跟我说是他的自负受伤了。另外，你不能找个什么年轻带劲的小伙子来替代他。他是独一无二的，我们的舰长。” 

Zach开口说话的时候正好整个摄影场地都突然安静了下来，他的声音响的足够让给每个人——从Karl到JJ到站在角落里的助理以及Chris本人——都站在当场朝他瞪了过来。 

“哦，当然了。他就是个操蛋的雪花片片呢。” 

有那么片刻，Zach觉得自己能假装一下糊弄过去，但Chris脸上的愤怒表明了他知道Zach说的是自己。Karl迅速从Zach身边溜走了，像是不想被怒火波及。Chris的情绪起起伏伏，从怒火逐渐转为沉默，影响到了片场的气氛，不久之后JJ就让解散让他们各自回家去了。Zach试图不引人注意地溜走，但JJ把他拉到了一边。 

“明天你或许就想带着平时一贯的专业精神来了，Zach，”他仅仅说了这么一句，但是也足够让Zach内心愧疚暴涨了。 

Zach感觉糟透了，但他仍默默地坚持着自己的观点。Chris Pine不是什么独一无二的雪花、不是刚刚发现自己双性恋倾向的家伙，Zach现在感觉——随便Zach感觉怎样。 

那天晚上Zach睡不着，他想给Chris发条短信，但他知道无论说什么肯定都得用道歉开头。 

Zach不可能为明知自己是正确的事情而去道歉。 

 

*** 

第二天早晨Zach埋伏在化妆间外面逮住了Chris，态度恶劣的道了个歉。Chris点了点头，甚至还摆了个Spock的手势表示接受，但那一整天他依旧很安静；内向，Ben在吃午饭的时候这么形容道。 

“只是累了，”Chris弯了弯嘴唇、耸耸肩说道，但无人注意的时候他依旧是一副忧郁的神色。这并没有逃过Zach的眼睛，他觉得自己有责任为这一变化担起责任来。Zoë是除他以外唯一一个注意到的人。吃饭的时候她坐在Chris身边，挽着他的胳膊，头倚在他的肩膀上，似乎是要通过身体接触来引起感觉好点了吗的共鸣。 

在他们离开工还有一个小时的时候，Zach注意到他们俩正在平静地进行对话。肯定不是关于工作的；身体语言全都不对。是关于私人的重要事情。Zoë的眼睛平静无波而饱含着同情，说话的时候还握着Chris的手。 

Zach感觉自己浑身发颤，阵阵抽痛。Zoë发现他正在往这边看过来，立刻换了个位置，这样Zach就没法看到她的脸，也就没发知道她在说什么。她用Chris的后脑勺把自己挡的严严实实。 

Zach不知道自己是更生气被排除在外了呢，还是更恼火自己很在乎他们在聊什么。 

时间匆匆过去，他们收工的时候已是深夜。Zach往自己的拖车走去，计划着放松一下再回化妆间把耳朵拿下来。Zach几乎是刚刚踏入车门，Chris就气势汹汹地跟了进来，他一副沉默无声但是下定了决心的样子，还穿着那件星舰制服。Chris低着头一屁股坐在沙发上，腰背挺的笔直，两手放在膝盖上。 

Zach问都没问，从冰箱里拿了两瓶水出来，给Chris递了一瓶。“你这是怎么了？”他们俩动作一致地扭开了瓶盖，这让Zach露出了笑脸。 

但Chris只是玩着水瓶子，一言不发，Zach坐在他身旁，伸出一只手环上了他的肩膀。 

“嘿。嘿，怎么了？你因为啥事心烦意乱呢。” 

Chris缓缓扭过脑袋，笔直地看进了他的眼睛里。“对于聪明人来说，Zach…” 

他忘了水瓶，对着Zach扑了过去。Zach吃了一惊，一只手稳稳地按在Chris胸口把他往后推，于是他们俩都给冰水浇了个透。 

“操。操操他妈的操。”Chris喘了口气，在拖车里跳来跳去胡乱挥舞着双手，“我的蛋蛋。操。” 

“那他妈怎么回事，Pine？”Zach抓了抓他被浸湿的Spock发型，试图顺手把一只瓦肯耳朵也给拽下来。“哦，太妙了。太他妈的绝赞。” 

“啊。”Chris开始脱裤子，在其他情况下Zach会对着满膝盖的冰水笑个不停——可能还会试图抓起iPhone抓拍视频——但不是在这样的情况下。 

Chris伸手在两腿之间拍了拍，接着快速地摩擦起来。 

“上帝啊——”Zach结结巴巴了起来，而Chris恶意地看了他一眼，纠正了他。 

“屁话都别说。给我条干内裤和你穿的那种丑的要命的田径裤。” 

Zach估摸着现在不是时候去纠正那是瑜伽裤，转而去了更衣区。谢天谢地他还有一条没开封过的CK内裤，尽管他的瑜伽裤上有边裤腿因为上次的Lamill咖啡而留下了污迹。Chris一声谢都没有就抓过了衣服，暴躁地指挥Zach在自己换衣服的时候转过身去。Zach照做了，心不在焉地玩弄着自己快掉下来的耳朵，直到觉得是时候可以安全转身。 

Zach张口要说话的时候，Chris双手抱胸，直径往门边走去。 

“咳，等等，”Zach说，“你想吻我。” 

“是啊。然后你就把我推到了拖车对面还一点不夸张地在我身上倒了瓶冰水。我完全明白了。”尽管他没有动，但Zach很难受地知道，Chris是在尽力控制着情绪。 

“坐下。求你了。” 

Chris折回到沙发边上坐在一个不怎么潮的位置上，仍然双手紧紧抱着自己，冷得瑟瑟发抖。Zach打开了暖气。在暖气还没起效的时候，他蹲在Chris面前，仰望着他的脸。“嘿，说真的。你还行吗？”他开始伸手在Chris手臂上上上下下的摩擦生热，可Chris推开了他的手。

“别，”他哽咽着说，Zach收回了手，坐在沙发对面的椅子上。他们就那么对坐着，知道Chris砰地往沙发靠背上一靠，开口道，“操，老兄。我很抱歉。” 

“我并不打算那么推你的。” 

“我也不想那样跳到你身上的。我的错。”Chris一只手在瑜伽裤上揉来揉去，盯着自己的膝盖看，“只是最近，我一直在思考。我有些…想法…” 

Zach试图用咳嗽盖过了自己的嗤笑，但Chris怒视着他。“对不起。哪种想法？” 

“你知道是哪种。”Chris看了他一眼，好像Zach有超能力，或者是通过他眉毛的动作就能明白是啥意思。 

但Zach确实明白，或是自以为明白。“Chris？别太担心。虽然有G洞幻想什么的，你也还是个直的。”他露出个安抚的笑容来。 

这个笑容让Chris暴跳起来，他吼叫着，他这次是真的在吼叫，声音大的让拖车的警铃都响了起来，还引来了一个拍摄助理来看到底出了什么事。 

好似是情感驱使着他离开了作为，Chris气喘吁吁、脸色通红地站在那儿，紧紧捏着拳头。 

“我们没事，”Zach对助理保证道，坚持地解释，“我们只是在对台词，就是我们吵架的那一幕。很逼真吧，嗯？” 

助理看似不是很信服，但还是走了。 

“你就不能别再跟我说我是什么吗？”Chris的声音刺耳低沉，“别再跟我说我是谁。” 

“我没有！”Zach说，“我怎么会呢？我现在都不认识你了。我都不知道你应该是什么样。”他对着两人之间比了比手势，而Chris盯着他挥动的手。“我以为我们是朋友。朋友不会这么吵架。朋友也不会试着去跟对方接吻。朋友不会搞电话性爱，上帝啊。朋友不会试图来发口活还华丽丽的搞砸——” 

“我知道啊。我知道你还在坚持那一套。‘让事情过去’，才怪。” 

他们的声音逐渐越来越大。 

“你想要什么，Chris？你想从我这儿得到什么？” 

“我想要你，你这个反复无常的笨蛋。你。”愤怒的绯红已然褪去，Chris脸上只有颧骨还在涨的通红，衬的他一双蓝眼睛越发引人注目。 

Zach不想再说什么打击Chris的话，但Chris肯定不明白这不是事情应该发展下去的趋势，“瞧，如果你想要做…我是说，我猜你是真的挺想知道那是怎么回事是吧，我们或许可以…” 

Chris看着Zach的样子像是Zach刚刚对着他的肚子捅了一剑还转了两圈。 

“我爱你，”Chris说，“我已经爱上你好多年了。” 

“但这真是我听过的最荒谬的事情。”Zach疲惫而迷茫地笑了出来。 

他期待着被吼，然而Chris安静地离开了拖车。 

 

***  
在度过又一个焦躁不安的夜晚时，Zach意识到， 有个非常非常小的可能性，那就是他或许… 

错的。 

关于某些事情。关于Chris。 

无可否认的是Chris有些说的很有道理，关于Zach对着Chris指手画脚他应该什么样的感觉、应该是什么样的性向那些的。Zach有过类似的体验，知道那有多么让人沮丧又讨厌，当有人在那边说你确定吗，但你怎么能肯定呢，那只是一个阶段呀，你只是迷惑了。 

“但是他吐了啊，”他对着Noah说，Noah屁股对着他哼了哼，又跑去起居室睡觉了。Zach感觉完全被拒绝了。 

你感觉被拒绝了？你以为Chris是什么感受？他脑子里有个声音问道。 

“Shit，”他对着黑暗喃喃。 

或许，他脑子里的声音继续道，那并不全都是关于你的问题。或许那是Chris的问题，但你把它搞成了Zach和Zach情结。 

Zach坐了起来摸索着自己的手机。 

我很抱歉，他发短信。 

Chris可能已经睡了。现在将近一点了，而他们，一如既往的，明天还要早起。但万一Chris没睡觉呢，万一Chris正盯着自己的手机，思考着要回复什么短信呢，Zach又发了几条。 

很抱歉我今天那么混蛋。 

然后是， 

很抱歉我那么对你，很抱歉我一直在跟你说你是谁，很抱歉我让你的问题变成了关于我的问题，对所有的事情我都得说，对不起。 

最终， 

请你原谅我。 

二十分钟后Zach差不多已经干掉了墙上的第十六瓶啤酒，试图让自己快点睡觉。整个房间在他闭着的眼睑后都被点亮了。他睁开双眼。是他的手机，起死回生显示着一条新短信。 

你嘲笑我。 

我就是坨屎。对不起。我会一辈子为此道歉，你可以发我试妆的那个视频。 

就像是你往眉毛上涂脱毛蜡然后哭的像个小贱人一样的那个？ 

没错 

你一定是真心感觉抱歉了吧。 

没错 

手机再次亮起的时候，是Chris打来的电话。Zach畏缩了一下，但还是鼓起勇气去接听了。“嘿。我真的很抱歉。” 

“酷。” 

“不，我真心实意的。” 

“对。我知道，Zach。” 

他们谁都没再说话，直到Zach无法再忍受片刻安静。“我要说的话可能听起来完全不值得一听，但我当时真不是那个意思。” 

“哪个啊。这些年来我对你说了够多的愚蠢屁话了。” 

“你在叫完了之后、在我笑之前说的那个…” 

“我爱你的那句？” 

“对。就是那个。你到底是什么意思？” 

Chris叹了口气。“我意思是说，如果我回到了18岁的高中生年代，我会把你的名字缩写圈上一个爱心写在数学笔记本背面，当我看了蠢的要死的浪漫戏剧的时候会在脑子里把主人公换成我们俩，从起床到睡觉期间都会一直一直想着你。我是说，我已经为你神魂颠倒了，Zach。我还能是什么意思？” 

Zach仔细想了一下，吃惊地发现听到Chris的话之后他心里暖洋洋的。“我有点过于执念于你是个直男的假设了，”他说。 

“那也是种表达方式吧，”Chris咕哝道，“拜托，Zach，是你想要我是个直男。就像你他妈的世界观里已经不可能存在别的可能性一样。” 

Zach一句话都说不出来，因为Chris说的太准确了。他喜欢整洁利落地规划他的关系。一直以来，他都乐于了解自己的站位。他讨厌那些他无法实实在在完全掌控的东西。直男？他明白。然而，双性恋——那是他欲望经验以外的东西。 

“好吧。我们见个面。”Chris犹豫的时候，Zach补充道，“这事很重要，电话里说不合适。我他妈看不见你，你的表情。我打算说点蠢话，如果你要发疯发脾气的话，至少我们得面对面——求你了。我想见见你。我这就来。” 

“不。我过来你这儿。就这最后一次，好吗？我过来见你，Zach。” 

说完这句，Chris就挂了电话。该死的Christopher Pine和他戏剧化、浮夸的、带着无限意味深长的退场台词。 

 

*** 

Chris到的如此之快，Zach刚好才从机器里倒出了第一杯咖啡。他给Chris递了一杯，他们面对面坐在一起开始喝咖啡，又陷入了腼腆窘境。 

“伙计，开始吧，”Zach最终开口道，“我可受不了沉默。” 

“看，你说的很清楚了，你没有这种感觉，”Chris说。他把咖啡杯举到嘴边又放了回去。直到那时Zach才注意到Chris的杯子已经空了。“那也行啊。我不会再提了。我们是朋友嘛，这对我很重要，和其他事情一样重要。” 

“等一下，”Zach绝望地说，“就等一下。你不能把整件事情直接扔到我面前，让我突然去思考那些从未想过的可能性，然后突然就说选项已经永远失效了，我都甚至还没机会——”他上气不接下气地说。 

Chris大笑了起来，最后归于一声叹息。“老兄，你太他妈健忘了。你就没停下来好奇一下为什么那天晚上我会在夏特蒙特酒店定房间吗？为什么我喝了那么多？” 

不。不，Zach从没停下来好奇过，而现在他觉得自己太蠢太蠢。“我只是以为你觉得那天晚上很重要。” 

“我很紧张。那天晚上我想告诉你我心里是个什么感受，但每次我一张口想说点什么的就转而灌进去一杯酒，接着就，好吧，”Chris的声音渐渐低了下去，“接着一切就都搞砸了。” 

“让我理理顺好吗，这么说。你是想要试图勾引我？” 

“说法很粗鲁。但没错。”Chris假装又对着自己空杯子喝了一口。 

“那寻欢洞的事呢？那又是怎么一回事？” 

“你又会开始笑我了。” 

“我保证绝对不会笑你。” 

“那是个蠢爆了的尝试，想试试你。那天晚上你很投入的样子——”Chris顿了顿，期望Zach能打断并否定自己，但Zach闭着嘴在听。Chris继续说的时候脸上逐渐浮现出恼火神色，“我以为我可以让你忘了以前的事情，如果我可以让你想想这有多辣，让你想想我求着你并爱死了的样子，那可能…” 

Zach很受打动。这是他可能也会赞同使用的不择手段的预谋，而Chris想出了整个主意，付诸实践直击中了Zach的情感，这个心理战计划奏效了——好吧，是挺让人喜欢的。 

还挺性感，特别是听着Chris说到乞求什么的。 

集中精神，Zachary，他严厉地跟自己说。 

他说，“那只是…” 

Chris皱眉，“我知道那是什么，Zach。你没法设想你自己的亲身经验以外的事情。” 

“嘿，现在，”Zach抗议，“这不公平。”在Chris一言不发，又开始假装在喝咖啡的时候，他承认了，“确实，但那不公平。我在努力去了解。我在努力成为更好的人，或许能做出些改变——就像你说的你曾经做出过的努力，回到事情开始变得一团糟的时候开始。” 

“一团糟？”这个词很脆弱；像个过于薄脆的玻璃，随时都有破碎的危险。 

“那就是一团糟，Chris。你知道我在说什么。拜托，看看我。” 

Chris推开了他的空杯子，紧紧地抓在柜台台面上。“行。你是几岁的时候知道自己是Gay的？” 

“很小的时候。像是，九岁吧。” 

“你多大的时候第一次和男人做爱的？” 

Zach，有点小震惊，他说，“这是很私人的问题，Pine。” 

Chris看向他的眼神同时混合了亲密、恳求和脆弱神色。“我的重点是，根据你的规定来看，在你货真价实的和男人做爱之前都不算是Gay。没有性爱。对吧？” 

“当然不是。我知道我是Gay。” 

“所以实际上你就是知道你是Gay啊，即使你都从没有绕着一根老二打转过。在你实际真干过之前你就已经有了偏好——你那时候都还没到性冲动期呢。” 

这通逻辑直击中了Zach的脑子。他瞠目结舌地站在那儿，注视着Chris的肩膀，好像事情开始变得说得通了。该死啊。 

他以前是个什么样的混蛋啊。 

他凝视着Chris的脸蛋，Chris正充满希望地回望着他。“Pine，”他说。 

“嗯？” 

“我们上床去。” 

这一刻真是吓死人了，他以为Chris会回绝他，但Chris站在那儿，拉起了Zach的手，任由Zach把自己带进了卧室里。 

 

*** 

Chris的身体他妈的本身就是个传奇，Zach想要永远永远读下去。他的味道，他喉间的线条，他背上的凹陷：Zach的无意识地在心底深处都要为它们写起十四行诗了，尽管他已经有好多年想不起对称和押韵句子。 

“嘿，我就快做完开场白了。”他喃喃道，Chris拖起了他的手。 

“你他妈在说啥呢？快脱衣服。” 

“天啊。你真浪漫。” 

“你搞错类型了吧。这是色情作品。直奔黄色片段的那种。” 

“有什么区别吗？”Zach脱下了汗衫差点向后摔倒，但是Chris扶住了他，心满意足地打量着他裸露的躯干。 

“既然你问了，”Chris开了口，但在他能说出更多话之前Zach就吻住了他，缠着他的舌头不放。 

事情发展的很快；他们脱掉了所有的衣服；Zach终于可以好好打量Chris的老二。挺大的粉红色老二，他还有个大大的、充满肉感的毛茸茸蛋蛋，Zach想把鼻子都贴上去。但在Zach有所动作之前，Chris就把他一把推倒在床上，开始顺着Zach的身体向下滑。他的意图很明显。 

“小心点，”Zach控制不住地说，但他觉得这么说情有可原嘛。 

Chris瞪了他一眼，但Zach心怀感激地看着这次Chris要不慌不忙得多。不像上次一样直奔主题然后搞得灾难性结局。Zach的脑子里无可救药地做着旁白。Chris一边凝视着Zach的双眼，一边低下头，把他丰润的粉红色嘴唇贴上了Zach那令人难忘的硕大老二上。慢慢地，Chris舔动了起来—— 

Chris终于开始吮吸的时候，Zach想说他听见了诗歌，但此时此刻他的脑子已经完全屈服于小Zach了。Chris尝试性地吮吸了一会儿，就找到了自己的节奏。Zach盯着他看个不停，不仅仅是想确保这次不会有啥糟糕的事情发生，更因为Chris比他编造的故事里要性感热辣得多。 

Chris的嘴巴变得越来越湿漉漉，口水滑过的痕迹闪着微光，就像是Zach的阴茎，而他嘴唇上那抹粉色也变得越来越深。他手拢在Zach的阴茎根部，紧握着撸动起来，Zach知道Chris自己手淫的时候肯定也会这么玩儿。这个想法让他在床上更振奋了，Chris雄赳赳地就将他的阴茎一吞到底。Chris猛然闭上了双眼；他的嘴唇因为张得太大而发白，Zach想起了那句话——把我的脸钉牢在你的老二上—— 

他几乎是半疼着射了出来。太快了。 

Zach无力地用手肘撑起自己。他看到Chris正疯狂地套弄着自己的阴茎，突然明白过来这会有啥后果。“不，等等，别——等一下啊，你这笨蛋，我正打算——” 

太迟了。Chrisah ah ahhhh的叫了出来，但比上次好多了，因为这次Zach得以看到Chris此时的样子，快感席卷而来之时Chris一脸惊喜神色地射了出来——射在了Zach的大腿上，搞得他的耻毛像是挂满了小水珠。 

“你——”Zach嗓音嘶哑，舌头发颤。他一把拽起Chris，慵懒地吮吸着Chris的嘴唇打算好好接个吻，“你个白痴。现在搞完了，短时间内我们俩是没法再射出来了。” 

“嘿，一分钟之前你可没抱怨。”Chris喘着气说道。他砰地往后一趟，一身汗湿笼罩在门廊传来的朦胧昏黄灯光之中，像是蒙上了一层金色的光晕。“就是这样，我没吐哦。” 

“你给自己设的门槛也太低了。” 

“嗯哼。”Chris朝空中拍了拍手，又任由双手垂落。 

Zach意识到，高潮余韵之后不可避免的就是要睡觉了。“如果你写的故事这么快就发展到了高潮，那读者们会让你再伸展一下情节呢。” 

Chris睁开眼睛，盯着Zach，他皱起眉头，“你认真地在小瞧我的持久力吗？” 

“大概吧。” 

“粗鲁的傻逼。”他们互相咧着嘴笑了好一会儿，Chris说，“老实说，哥们儿，我先前担心事情会搞砸，所以…” 

“所以你发觉事情走向明朗的事情就匆忙一冲到底了。那也不错，我明白的。但是——”Zach翻到了Chris身上，享受着Chris睁大双眼的样子，“——放松点。让我来给你说个故事。‘因为我们的主人公还在寻欢洞里呢，我们英勇无畏的英雄们——你知道的，我们不能把他们俩就那么丢在一间公共厕所里，永远让一堵布满涂鸦、带了个小洞的隔板挡着他们俩吧。’” 

“那不是厕所。是家书店。” 

“背景不重要。” 

“实际上——” 

“人人都爱当个批评家。赶紧闭嘴听我说，Pine。” 

Chris听话地两手交握垫在脑后，中间还隔了个枕头。 

“所以，某天晚上，Zach礼貌地拒绝了口活，取而代之地开口让他的男人跟自己回家。他发现那家伙的名字是Chris，他没有跪在地上舔老二的时候比太阳都还要热辣。Zach把他带回了家，带上了床。现在，他们中间已经没有墙了，再也没有任何事物能够分开他们。” 

“他们做了什么呢？”Chris的双眼充满好奇地看着他。他的眼睛天杀的蓝啊。 

“我正要告诉你他们做了什么。耐心点。” 

“Zach可能有点控制欲对吧，比如，镇压他的男人之类的？” 

这种提示Zach倒完全不介意。他的手伸到枕头下面，抓住了Chris的手腕，牢牢地压住了他。“对，”他倾过身去，在Chris耳边声音低得不能再低地说，“没错，我想Zach可能是有点控制欲。所以他跟Chris说，要把他的老二给弄硬了，看看他的老二漂亮地勃起的时候是个什么样子，鉴于他之前都没机会看到呢。” 

Chris咕哝了几声。这可比Zach预想的要快，Chris的老二在他手中越发硬挺，而Chris本人在他身下气喘吁吁，分开两腿摆成了一个绝对不会让人会错意的邀请姿势。Zach滑下手指玩弄起Chris蛋蛋来，欣赏着手掌上它们的重量。 

“然后他告诉Chris，‘下次你舔我的时候，我会好好地操你的嘴，就像它应得的那样好好操。’” 

Chris咯咯笑了起来。 

这可是个绝妙的反应，所以Zach继续了下去。他发觉Chris以实际行动积极响应了每句话，即使是在侮辱他的话，只要是和Zach在一块儿就都行，因为他们俩现在谁都没能神智清醒到错失良机，看Chris Pine一边扭动着身体一边胡言乱语地乞求的机会，就因为Zach叫他不知疲倦的舔老二者和好色的小荡妇。 

实际上可能是Zach在他耳边不停地换着同义词在骂脏话，但无所谓了。Zach有大把时间来好好探索这点呢。 

Chris大张着嘴，啊啊喘息着——看来用不了多久他就要发出熟悉的高潮呻吟了，所以Zach松开了他的老二。他转而将手滑到了Chris股间，一根手指挑逗起后穴的褶皱来，感觉那儿都要烧起来了。Chris直直地望进他眼中，好似能在其中看见整个该死的宇宙。 

“Zach接下来做什么了？”这是Chris头一次能含含糊糊地说出个完整的句子来，他的声音嘶哑得不得了。Zach抬起了手，往手指上吐了口唾沫，确保Chris看见自己这么干了之后，他又将手指伸向那个紧致的小洞，借着口水的润滑插了进去，但是全程他都一直注视Chris。他们的眼神深深烙印在对方眼底。Chris发出一声呻吟，那声音听起来像是他要从内而外地分裂了。 

“玩一会儿他的后穴。”被提及的后穴咬紧了Zach的指尖，Chris的喘息变得越发刺耳。“你喜欢那样，是吗？” 

Chris发出应该是Yes的声音。Zach惊讶地发现自己的手指毫无阻力地滑了进去。Chris里面很热，Zach能感觉到快速跳动的脉动。Zach想，这确实证明了，菊花是通向Chris Pine的心的必经之路呢。 

“摸摸你自己，”他说，Chris急促地摸上了自己的阴茎。Zach俯下身来，温柔地在Chris耳边说。“然而Zach说，‘对你而言，从此就再也没有什么寻欢洞了。你现在属于我。所以，无论何时你想舔我的老二时，唯一要做的就是跪下来，张开你那张天赋绝伦的小嘴。’” 

Chris弓起腰，他的阴茎正指向Zach，大张着的嘴里又溢出出熟悉的ah ah ahhhhh声。他射了Zach一身，然后往后重重地一倒，笑了起来。 

“现在就是我称之为戏剧化高潮的时候了，”Chris说。接着他着实震了Zach一把，Chris滑下了床，跪在地板上。他张开了嘴。 

这太性感了。 

Zach迅速地坐到了床边上。 

Chris太辣了，他喘息着，把自己的脸贴在Zach膝盖上来回磨蹭着。现在的他似乎完完全全再现了故事里的Chris，因为他吞下了Zach整个老二，一直含到了底部，他含着Zach的阴茎呻吟着，没有一点不适的迹象。即使当Zach抓着Chris的后脑勺，手指缠在他发间，射在他喉咙里时，Chris都没有一点难受的样子。 

他们爬回床上，四肢纠缠着抱在一起、躺在一处。Zach没法不摸Chris，反正他现在名正言顺有了许可了嘛。Chris最终抓住了Zach那双毛手，玩起了他的手指。当Chris开始舔起Zach的手指时，小Zach又有了英勇再战的迹象，但该死的，Zach又不是十八岁的毛头小伙子了。小Zach的起义被镇压了。“没错。我错了，”Zach说，“关于你的事情。抱歉。” 

Chris笑了起来。“天哪，老兄。如果你是打定主意用这种开场方式来道歉的话，求你以后多多犯错啊。” 

Zach嗯——了好长一声，扭过身子去舔舐滴落在Chris锁骨上的汗水。那儿还有些精液的斑斑点点痕迹，都已经干掉了。Zach好奇着Chris会不会允许自己把他高潮时候的声音给录下来。他要设成铃声，好好震一下大家。 

“你具体错在哪儿了？”Chris问。他手指穿过Zach发间抚弄着。 

“你知道的。” 

“哦，我是知道。我只是想听你说出来，一个字一个字的说。” 

“你是个讨厌鬼，Pine。但是没问题：关于你的事情我都错了。无论是你的双性恋倾向还是一般而言的双性恋。我全部都错了，而你是对的。高兴了吗？”他把鼻子贴在Chris颈肩处，呼吸着他的气息。“我很高兴。从没这么幸福地看到自己这么大错特错过。” 

Chris说，“那很好，你以前错的离谱，但这也不是你唯一一件搞错的事情。” 

Zach支起一边手肘撑起自己。Chris看起来很是迷幻又兴奋，Zach估计自己也是一样。黎明将近，他们想睡也睡不着了，Zach敢说，化妆师估计得额外多花不少时间来遮掉他们熬夜之后的疲惫痕迹。疲惫和性爱的痕迹。“我还错了什么了？” 

“说故事呀。这肯定是能教得会的。”Chris疲惫的双眼里闪动着顽皮的火花。“比如你，因为被水母吸老二而开阔了眼界了吧。”Zach有些恼怒地和Chris打闹了起来，直到Chris红着脸、气喘吁吁又乐不可支地被他制在身下。他们停止了打闹，松开了对方，脸贴着脸亲密地躺在一起。享受了好一会儿心满意足的安静，Chris喃喃道，“你的叙事技巧无与伦比。” 

为了这句褒奖，Zach吻了他，动作缓慢又温柔。他们之前从未有过这样的亲吻。这起效了。非常的有效。 

“所以，我的黄色故事达到你所谓成功的故事的标准了吗？”后来他问道。 

“哦，当然，”Chris说。他拉过Zach的手，把自己的唇印在掌心。“人物角色内部确确实实有什么变得不一样了呢。” 

 

END


End file.
